


canoeing

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese canoe together in the summer of 1953.





	canoeing

**Author's Note:**

> There’s probably stories of carol & therese similar to this one, but I try not to copy and post my own version of the them spending the summer season...

_Summer, 1953_

**xxxx**

“I’ve never done this before, Carol,” Therese spoke softly, reaching for her girlfriend’s hand as she took a careful step forward inside the mustard yellow canoe. The boat teetered underneath her weight as it wobbled and rocked halfway in the moist soil dirt ground and the icy gray lake water. Therese gripped tightly onto both of Carol’s bare forearms once she was able to get her other foot in the boat. 

“Steady, my love, I got you,” Carol coaxed her. She encouraged Therese gently to sit down on the small wooden bench that was facing hers. Therese parked her khaki clad-short bottoms on the canoe bench and took notice that Carol was holding out her navy cloth pair of shoes. Therese took them and slipped them both back on her sandy, water dripping feet. Carol motioned for her to grab the oar that was left on the grassy mound of dirt behind them. Therese twisted herself around and reached for the long paddle. 

“You got it?” Carol asked.

“Yes,” Therese said. She found herself pushing them both off shore with the tip of her paddle and watched Carol pull out her own wooden oar that was left inside the boat. As soon as they were completely in the water, floating through the shimmery lake’s surface, Carol let out a cheerful cry that got Therese smiling. She began to relax all the tense muscles inside of her, and soon enjoyed helping Carol steer their canoe along by mimicking the same arm stroke movements with the oars.

The sky was glowing with the afternoon sunlight spilling out from all the edges of the clouds. After a few minutes of paddling, the girls took a break and left the slow current of the lake carry themselves inside the canoe. Therese reached for her camera she placed inside Carol’s tote bag. She raised the device close to her face and started taking pictures of the landscape wilderness. 

“Be careful,” Carol warned. “You don’t want to drop your camera in the water...”

“I won’t. It’s really beautiful out here,” Therese said, lowering the camera. “Perfect day, honestly.”

“I’m looking forward to spend this summer with you, darling,” Carol beamed. “We could go camping, hiking, swimming-”

“I would very much like that,” Therese cut off. She blushed for sounded so square. 

Carol smirked. A dragonfly whizzed by. The air smelled fresh and watery and Therese could practically taste the outdoors. She leaned over sideways to cup some lake water into her hands and splashed her face. Giggling, Carol picked up her oar again. 

**xxxx**


End file.
